Lovely Maid
by lolitalizzie
Summary: Some people say that long-distance relationships don't last for long, but Hinata doesn't want that to happen to her and Naruto. With everything she has got, she is trying to keep her home in check, work as a maid and keep herself happy. But there is a lot of things that prevent that from happening... NaruHina, Sasusaku and many more. Read, Enjoy and Review. -CURRENTLY ON HOLD-
1. Maids in Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **This my second NaruHina story and I hope it will be better than the last one. This story is taking place in Konoha but picture it with roads, big cities with lights, cars, beaches and skyscrapers (you know.. the modern thing) and this story is also based on when they are all eighteen (you know who I am talking about). I didn't like my last story so I decided to start a new one but it will still be NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc. Plz read and review, it makes me happy. ^.^

**Chapter 1: Maids in Love**

* * *

><p><em>Wait for me<em> _Hinata, I will definitely figure out my feelings for you..._

The Hyuuga heiress got out of her bed, walking to the window to look at the picturesque view of Konoha. She smiled at the sun shining in the blue sky without a cloud in sight and opened her window to hear the sound of the busy city she knows quite well.

She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 9am so she had lots of time to get by before she had to go to her part time job at Lacy Maid which was a maid café. She goes into her en suite and readies herself for the day.

She comes out wearing a lilac sweater, white shorts, low heel ankle boots and light make-up on. Hinata wasn't one to fuss to much over her looks, she dresses how she wants to dress and if people don't like her style then so be it.  
>She walks over to her desk and turns on her laptop which she started doing every morning after her shower since Naruto left. Well he didn't exactly leave forever he just travelled abroad for a while and a 'while' has already been two years.<p>

She clicks on Skype and Naruto's name as it pops up on the screen, she readies herself and her webcam and smiles.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun," she says brightly.

"Hey Hinata, how has it been with you?" he asked, smiling just as brightly.

"Everything is pretty normal except for the fact your gone and I have just started working as a maid in a maid cafe," Hinata replies, looking out of her bedroom window. Naruto frowns. He knew Hinata had been heart-broken when he had left but he had to do it for academic purposes.

"A maid at a maid café?" the blonde asked curiously, "What is the name of the café?"

"It's called Lacy Maid," Hinata replied, looking back at him. Naruto frowns again. He did not like the sound of Lacy Maid, it made him think that the outfits would be lacy and slutty and he also didn't like the idea of Hinata wearing an outfit like that, making all those perverted boys out there drool over her like Sakura _used _to drool over Sasuke.

"When will you be starting?" asked Naruto who at looking towards where his kitchen would be.

"Today at 4pm," the raven-haired beauty replied, "What are you looking at?" asks Hinata but then she hears a crash and a female voice laughing. Naruto smiles.

"Or should I say _who _are you looking at?" Hinata says more than asks.

"O-Oh, I'm just looking at my tutor," Naruto replies.

"I never knew you had lessons on weekends," Hinata says.

"I asked her to start teaching me on weekends too so I can come back sooner," Naruto says while fidgeting. Hinata was thinking _liar, liar, liar _in her head but she just says "Oh."  
>But then she sees that Naruto doesn't have his shirt on and a horrible thought crosses her mind.<p>

"A-Are you sleeping with her?!" Hinata asks starting to feel her cheerful mood slowly fade away. There was silence and then a laugh could be heard from this female tutor and Naruto laughs anxiously too.

"Who _is _that?" the female asks, making her way over to Naruto. A woman with long blonde hair which were in loose pigtails and beautiful brown eyes comes into view. She is wearing a grey kind of halter top and black capris pants but Hinata couldn't see what type of shoes she was wearing. But the thing, scratch that, _things _that really caught her eye was her enormous chest and they were even larger because she was bending down.

"Are those fake?" Hinata asked subconsciously, pointing a finger at the female's chest. She then brings her hand to her mouth, just realising what she had said.

"G-Gomen! I-I didn't mean to say that!" she exclaims with embarrassment.

"It's okay, I get it all the time," says the female.

"M-My name is Hinata," says Hinata shyly.

"I assume you are a Hyuuga, correct?" asks the woman.

"That is correct," says Hinata, opening up a bit more.

"My name is Tsunade, pleased to meet you," Tsunade says.

"Likewise," Hinata responds. She looks over at Naruto who is just observing.

"I'll let you two lovebirds carry on with with your conversation," says Tsunade while smiling. This, of course, makes Hinata and Naruto blush. They weren't officially dating but Hinata has been in love with Naruto since childhood and Naruto has yet to tell her he loves her back.

"Anyway, I really wanted to talk to you about something," Naruto says awkwardly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata says, still blushing.

"Well... I feel really bad saying this but I can't come back to Konoha this month like I promised," Naruto confesses, looking down.

"W-Why?" Hinata asks, her voice breaking.

"I failed my last exam so I can't come back until I pass it," Naruto replied.

"Oh.. Well, please hurry and good luck on your next exam," Hinata says, covering her eyes with her fringe to hide any emotion they were giving off.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset," Naruto pleaded.

"I'll be okay," Hinata reassures him.

"Well I better go study," says Naruto.

"Okay, I-I..." Hinata trails off, unable to finish her usual sentence after they converse. Naruto feels his heart break at this but he says bye and exits the webcam chat. But almost suddenly he sees a text from Hinata saying "I-I... I love you." He smiles and looks over to Tsunade who is on her own laptop.

"Have you finished booking the plane tickets yet?" asks Naruto with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yep, in a week you will be going to Konoha," replied Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Hinata trudges down the stairs feeling slightly gloomy but she wasn't going to let what just happened ruin her day. Her mood changed into the one she was in that morning almost instantly when she received a phone call from Sakura.<p>

"Hey Hinata, do you wanna go to the mall before we go to Lacy Maid together?" asked an energetic Sakura on the other line.

Hinata's frown turned into a grin almost instantly. She didn't want to sound to excited so she just replied "Yeah, why not," in the coolest way possible.

She ate her breakfast which was four slices of nutella toast and a cup of coffee. She put on her navy cropped trench coat, her her black tote bag and headed for the door.

As soon as she stepped out of the house she was greeted by skyscrapers, the sound of cars and the big busy city she grew up in, after all she was a city girl. She walked down the streets filled with people of different colours, shapes and sizes and as she walked down those streets she would get winks and wolf whistles from men of different types, be it rich or poor, strong and weak, job or no job, handsome or ugly, she still loves Naruto and only Naruto.

When she got to the busiest part of the city she spotted pink hair and she instantly knew it was Sakura so she walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned around and smiled, "Hinata, I'm glad you could make it!"

Hinata eyes what Sakura is wearing and it is a candyfloss pink blouse, light green jeans and pink wedged booties.  
>"You look great Sakura," she says smiling.<p>

"Thanks, you too," and then Sakura grabs Hinata hand and drags her into the shopping mall with a big smile on her face. She suddenly stops at a lingerie boutique and drags Hinata into it with her.

"Let's shop here first!" she shouts, gaining everyone's attention in the shop. "O-Okay," Hinata agrees.

"You're still a virgin, right Hinata?" asks Sakura, looking her friend in the eye.

Hinata blushes but replies "T-That's right."

"I bet you're saving your virginity for Naruto," Sakura winks at Hinata but Hinata just blinks. When did this conversation become so personal and intimate.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," giggles Sakura. She looks so pretty when she is laughing, giggling or smiling. Oh for goodness' sake' she looks gorgeous when she is happy.

Sakura drags Hinata over to the 'adult' section and says "You need something like this for when Naruto comes back and I also need something for when Sasuke comes back from vacation," Sakura winks again. Damn this girl is so straight-forward. Hinata blushes and protests.

"I-I can't wear something like that, its too slutty!" Hinata whispers and shouts at the same time.

"_Noo, _It's _sexy _and you might as well wow him if you're gonna do it," Sakura says firmly. The conversation was way too intimate and personal for Hinata to bear as she was blushing as red as tomato soup.

"Just.. kidding," Sakura says playfully and at that Hinata let out a sigh of relieve.

"Can we go to a different shop like easons?, I wanna get a book or two and a sketch pad," said Hinata.

"Okay, lets go," Sakura says.

When they arrive at easons, Hinata immediately go's in for the sketch pads and artsy stuff with delight on her face. Hinata is really creative, she likes to draw and paint, the best paining she has ever completed was of Naruto and every detail was added, she wanted to make it as perfect as as could. She only recently finished it and she planned on giving it to Naruto as a gift when he came back from his trip.

She bought two new sketchpads even though she had more than enough, seven new sketch pencils, two new pain brushes (one was think and the other was thin), yellow and orange paint because she ran out when she painted Naruto, four new erasers, one romance novel and one horror novel.

"What the-, Hinata do you really need all of these things?!" asked a shocked Sakura.

"Yes," Hinata replied firmly.

"If you say so.." Sakura said.

They went to many boutiques and stores, filling there arms with shopping bags of various things but then they realised it was half past three and they didn't want to be late on the first day of there job so they made their way out of the shop and headed for Lacy Maid.

When they got there, they stood in front of an average sized café and they took a moment to look at the colourful and pretty café, getting excited for the job. The outside of the café had a light brown door, the walls were painted a light blue colour, the roof was a black colour and the windows were decorated with lacy curtains. For details the walls had little paintings of sweets in different colours decorated all around.

They walked into the café and were greeted with light green walls, ash wood floors, a pink and black ceiling, comfy furniture fit for a 'master' and hellos from the employees.

"Hey you two! This is a surprise, I didn't know you two were going to start working here," exclaimed a pretty girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes whose name was Ino.

"Yeah, it will be a big help with you two around now," also added a pretty girl with chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair who goes by the name of Tenten. This time a _woman _emerged from the changing room. She had black hair that was up to her shoulders, onyx eyes and an innocent looking face, her name is supposedly Shizune.

"H-Hey everyone, me and Sakura applied for a job as a maid and it our fist day. I am looking forward to working with you," says a smiling Hinata.

"Then make yourself welcome, I hope you will settle in soon," says an also smiling Shizune who was the manager of the café, "Why don't you go and get changed into your uniforms."

Hinata looks at the uniforms and gasps, they were so embarrassing. The outfit consisted of lacy thigh-high stockings in a colour of your choice, a frilly headband in a colour of your choice, a short flared black dress, a white apron, a lacy black choker and black 3inch high pumps. Sakura seemed to love the look and she chose the colour pink for the stockings and headband.

Hinata followed her and chose a deep purple colour for the stockings and headband. When she walked into the locker room, Sakura was already dressed in her maid uniform looking drop dead gorgeous.

"Sakura you look so... so _sexy_," Hinata complimented, wishing she were Sakura right at that moment, "All the boys will fall for you."

"Mind them, if they try to do anything nasty to me, I will make them wish they were dead," Sakura said firmly, "I already love Sasuke." Hinata smiled. Sakura was so straight-forward with people, well except for Sasuke.

"Come on Hina, change into your outfit," Sakura insisted, "I'll help you." So Hinata started to take her clothes off while Sakura observed her carefully.

"You should have worn more sexier under-garments Hina," Sakura sighed.

"W-What's wrong with this?" Hinata asked, a little offended.

"You're wearing lace in the colour navy," Sakura pointed out. Any normal person would think that was sexy enough but Sakura was the Fashion Queen. She knew the turn ons and turn offs, the dos and don'ts, she was the whole package.

"I think this is fine," said Hinata, putting on her stockings, "And its not like anyone is going to see me like this."

"Yeah but... never mind," Sakura said, "Let me help you get dressed."

"Okay," Hinata agreed. She had put on the black dress and her stockings already and she reached for her apron. She put it on as Sakura put on her headbandand adjusted it carefully, she also helped put on her choker but Hinata put on her shoes by herself.

"There! Now you look as sexy as me," Sakura winked. Hinata smiled at this and they both made their way out of the locker room and into the café part of the building.

"You two look perfect!" Shizune complimented, "Now since Temari, Kurenai and Anko aren't here yet, I'll go over a few things," she added. "First things first," she bagan, "If any costumer harasses you be it male or female they will be banned from coming here. Second, customers are not allowed to take photos of you without permission. Third, you have to treat the customers with kindness and respect. Fourth, there is a lounge at the back of the café if you're on your break. Finally, when a customer comes in, you have to greet the males with 'Okaerinasai mase, goshujin-sama." Or if its a female then you greet them with  
>'Okaerinasai mase, ojou-sama.'" explains Shizune.<p>

Hinata started to blush at the thought of calling the males 'master'. She could handle calling the girls 'milady' but it was just the guys that made her feel uneasy. She would die of embarrassment if Naruto saw and heard her like this. Ino sensed Hinata's uneasiness and reassured her.

"Don't worry Hinata, it will be fine as long as Shizune, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Anko and I are here," she says.

"Okay.." she responds, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"Okay! You two try saying it!" Tenten suggests excitedly.

"Okaerinasai mase, goshujin-sama.. ojou-sama," Sakura says flawlessly and bowing down when she did too.

"Great! You'll fit in just well, Sakura!" exclaimed Shizune, "Now its your turn, Hinata."

"O-O-Okaerinasai mase, g-g-goshujin-sama.. ojou-sama," Hinata stutters out while bowing to hide her flushed face.

"I suppose its okay, some guys love shy girls but try not to stutter _too _much," Ino advices her, "It will make you hard to talk too."

"Okay.. O-Okaerinasai mase, g-goshujin-sama.. ojou-sama," Hinata tries again.

"Perfect!" Ino exclaims just as Temari, Kurenai and Anko walk in. Temari is a maid who has blonde hair which she wears in pigtails, teal eyes and she is in love with Shikamaru. Shikamaru is a tactician who is ever so smart and sophisticated. He always has his hair in a spiky ponytail and he also has feelings for Temari but they never got around to officially dating, or even announcing that their dating.

Kurenai is the cook who has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She is in love with Asuma who is a tall man with brown eyes, a beard and short, black spiky hair. They are happily married and have a three year old daughter.

Anko is the deputy cook and she is also the cleaner whose look consists of light brown eyes which have no pupils, black hair that has a sort of violet tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail.

"Ne, I am soo tired and now I have to work," says the loud, open and hyperactive Anko who puffs her cheeks and pouts.

"Come on Anko, what happened to the active you?" Kurenai asks, smiling.

"She's there, but she's just asleep," Anko replied bluntly.

"Well you're gonna have to work, whether you like it or not," says Temari.

"I know," says Anko, rolling her eyes.

"Okay since everybody is here why don't we open up the café now?" Shizune suggests, clasping her hands together and smiling.

"But first we gotta go change into our work uniform," said Kurenai, pointing at the two others who came in with her.

They came back out and Kurenai was wearing a fashionable chef gown, Anko was wearing a maid outfit but it wasn't as youthful as the eighteen year olds. Anko's maid outfit was longer and the only things it had were a long black flared dress, a white apron and a white frilly headband. Temari was eighteen like the rest of the girls so she had the same maid outfit as them but her stockings were a red colour and her headband was also red too. Ino's stockings were a light-blue colour, just like her eyes and her headband was the same colour. Tenten's stockings were a maroon colour and her headband was also the same colour. Shizune's outfit consisted of the same things as Anko's outfit, even though she was the manager.

It was now half past four and the first customer arrived and he was a young male, probably about twenty-three yeas of age. Sakura wanted to be the one to greet him first, just for experience. So she ran up to him and bowed, "Okaerinasai mase, goshujin-sama," she greeted in this ultra-sweet and cute voice. But the man wasn't paying attention to her, he was actually looking at a blushing Hinata. He grinned and whispered to himself, "She's perfect."

Sakura showed him to a seat and gave him the menu, saying that he should just call on us when he is ready to order. He looked at the menu and set it down, then he turned and gave Hinata an expecting look.

"C-Coming!" she shouted as she scrambled over to his table, "I- Have you decided on your o-order?" Hinata asked shyly and sweetly.

"Yes.. you.." he replied, but Hinata didn't hear him properly.

"P-Pardon?" she asked.

"Oh..um..I would like the omelet rice please," he says, his eyes making its way down to her large chest (but not as big as Tsunade's chest).

"C-Coming right away...g-goshujin-sama," Hinata whispers, clearly embarrassed that she has to call him that. She walked to the counter, where Kurenai was and she gave the order as Kurenai made her way back into the kitchen, yelling a "Got it!"

The café began to overflow with costumers, then Hinata and Sakura finally realised that there were a lot of perverted people in Konoha. One boy who was about the same age as Hinata, had poked one of her breasts and then started saying how big it was. Hinata was nearly about to faint of embarrassment and surprise until Anko came to the rescue. She told him to leave in a polite, yet rude way. Hinata quickly thanked Anko and went back to work.

Hinata decided that she would assist the females instead, so she went over to a girl who was also about her age, who was sitting at a single table.

"I-Is there anything you desire, ojou-sama?" Hinata asked quickly.

The girl gestured for Hinata to bend down closer and she whispered in her ear, "You."

Hinata blushed and backed away quickly, so even girls can be disgusting. "Let me know when you're ready to make a real order," Hinata said coldly and she turned on her heel to go to the lounge.

She reached the lounge and it looked amazing. It had pastel pink walls, a pastel green ceiling, white leather furniture, little bits and bobs and a smart tv.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Hinata asked, sitting down beside her dear friend.

"I have had enough of the people back there," she replied, eyes glued to the television, "So Shizune said I could take a break, and she also said that all the nutty people have probably come, just to see the new employees."

"Oh.." Hinata responded. She certainly didn't like most of the people back there, even if they have just come for today. Suddenly, Tenten comes into the lounge and tells them that they are allowed to head home, so the pink maid and the purple maid packed their bags and were about to walk home together until the first male costumer that arrived, walks up to Hinata and offers to drive her home.

"Thank you but we can walk home ourselves," says Sakura, dragging Hinata's hand.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking her," he states, pointing at Hinata.

"Look _master, _if you plan on trying to get Hinata into bed with you, then you better think of Plan B because no-one is allowed to touch her unless she wants them too and she doesn't want you too so _if _you happen to lay a finger on her whether its accidentally or purposely, you will not live to boast about it. Understood?" says a flaming Sakura.

"Sorry but that was not my intention," the man lied.

"Tch," scowls Sakura as she walks off with Hinata.

"Thanks," Hinata said, "That guy as a creep."

"That's what friends are for," Sakura smiles.

* * *

><p>Hinata is back in her apartment after a long day. The first thing she does when she gets back is brush her teeth and have a shower. She walks into her room, still wet with a towel tied around her curvy body and long hair.<p>

She sits down at her desk and opens up her laptop. She turns it on, clicks on Skype and adjusts her webcam again for Naruto. Naruto's face pops up and he looks like he is still wet from a shower too.

"Hey Hinata, how was your first day at work?" Naruto asks, eyeing Hinata up and down.

"It was good and bad," replies Hinata, eyeing him up and down too. "There are a lot of perverts in Konoha, including girls." Hinata sighs.

"I know," agrees Naruto.

"Anyway, how was your day?" asks Hinata.

"My day was great but I hardly ate," replies Naruto, mocking the way Hinata's question rhymed.

"_My _day was okay but that's all I can say," Hinata giggles.

"Uh... Crap, I can't think of another one," Naruto says.

"Heh heh, your going to kill me with laughter," Hinata warns.

"Please don't die!" Naruto jokes.

"I won't, as long as you keep living," Hinata smiles and Naruto smiles back. "Where is your tutor?" Hinata asks, adjusting her towel which was falling off her.

"She went to go pick up few things," Naruto replies, running his hand through his hair in a very charming way.

"A few _condoms_?" Hinata asks curiously.

"We are _not _sleeping together," Naruto confirms, "The woman is old enough to be my grandmother."

"That's true," Hinata agrees, taking off the towel on her head. Her long hair fell down to her sides in a very enchanting way. She picked up the wide-tooth comb she had on her desk and started to use it.

"You've changed a lot," said Naruto, observing her carefully.

"How so?" Hinata asked, still combing her hair.

"Appearance and personality," replies Naruto.

"Appearance?" questions Hinata.

"Mmm hmm," Naruto replies, "You got taller."

Hinata's eye twitched. Taller? That's all? "What a huge change," Hinata says sarcastically.

"You also got prettier and more feminine," Naruto added. Now that's what she wanted to hear.

"T-Thanks," she blushes and looks down, "You changed too."

"How so?" Naruto questions.

"You got smarter, more handsome and more masculine," she compliments. Naruto smiled. Now that's what _he _wanted to hear.

"What's that suitcase doing there?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I'm just sorting some things out," he said truthfully.

"Oh okay," says Hinata, "Well I better get going then."

"Okay bye, see you tomorrow," he says.

"Love you," Hinata says, as always.

"I love you too," Naruto smiles and the screen goes back to the Skype menu. Hinata changes into her nightie, turns off her lights and turns on her lamp, goes into bed and slowly drifts off to sleep. Then she suddenly shot her eyes open a few seconds later and gasps.

Did he just say '_I love you too._'?


	2. I miss you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Italicized _words indicate flashbacks and emphasis on words.

**Chapter 2: I miss you.**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and got out of bed. He smiled, remembering that there were only three more days left until he was going back to Konoha. He smiled even more, thinking about how happy Hinata was going to be. Four days ago, he had told Hinata that he loved her too but he didn't know whether he meant it or not. He sighed. "<em>Hinata is probably confused by what I said,<em>" he thought.

His laptop had not been working properly for the past few days so he couldn't contact Hinata. He went over to his laptop to attempt to fix it one more time but he didn't need to. When he turned on his laptop, everything was working perfectly which was kind of weird. He clicked Skype but he didn't click Hinata's name because he wanted to shower before he talked to her.

About half an hour later, he came out wearing orange jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked over to his laptop, which was still turned on and clicked Hinata's name. About a second later, a tired looking Hinata was in view, she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in ages.

"Naruto-kun! I've missed you so much," she exclaimed, "What happened?"

"My laptop stopped working," he replied, "I've missed you too." Hinata smiled.

"It's hard for me to sleep at night unless I talk to you," Hinata said.

"You look like you haven't slept in a while," Naruto pointed out.

"Well, you know why.." Hinata responded.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"Nah, you don't have to," she began, "It wasn't your fault your laptop stopped working."

"I know but I feel like I have a lot of things to make up for," he replied, "Don't worry, it will be worth it."

Hinata smiled. "Okay.." she agreed.

"Are you working at Lacy Maid today?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, we have two days off," she began, "We are making preparations for special programme were doing on the 27th of December."

"That's when your birthday is, right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, I can't wait, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and I are going out together because I haven't really celebrated my birthday properly for a while."

"But I thought you were working that day," Naruto said.

"We are going to celebrate tomorrow instead because if we celebrate the day before my birthday, we would still be stung from the alcohol," Hinata explained.

"Oh... Oh! I've got you something for your birthday," Naruto told her happily.

"What did you get me?" Hinata asked.

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna tell you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Hinata pouted. "But how are you going to give it to me if you are all the way in Sungakue?" Hinata asked.

"I will mail it to you," he replied.

"Thanks for even bothering to get me something for my birthday, I don't even think my father remembers when my birthday is," Hinata sighed sadly.

"Don't worry your birthday will be the best day of your life," Naruto assured her.

"Now your exaggerating," Hinata giggled.

"You'll never know, anything is possible," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah maybe," Hinata said.

"Anyway, I've got to go, Sasuke is meeting me at a mall in town but I forgot what its called," Naruto said.

"Sasuke?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was as shocked as you are when I saw him," Naruto began, "Apparently, he is on vacation where I am."

"Are you planning to come back together?" asked Hinata.

"We've discussed it, and yes," Naruto replied.

"Oh okay, I can't _wait _till you come back," Hinata said.

"Me too," Naruto agreed.

"Well, talk to you tomorrow," Hinata said.

"Bye," Naruto said before he exited the web chat and turned off his computer. He put on his shoes and got ready to meet Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Hinata was feeling great, and she hadn't felt like that in a while. She was getting so stressed out, she thought she was starting to grow grey hair. Today she was going to enjoy her day, and she was going to enjoy it thoroughly. She was planning to go and visit her sister, Hanabi, at the other side of Konoha. Although their father didn't like Hinata, Hanabi did and she loved her back.<p>

Hinata and Hanabi's mother had died not long after Hanabi was born, and it was a terrible accident as to what happened that terrible day. It really wasn't Hinata's fault but she blames herself and so does her father. Hanabi didn't blame her when she found out, Naruto and Sakura didn't blame her when she told them but she still thinks she had something to do with it.

**Flashback to 13 years ago...**

_It was a cold, bright night and everywhere on the streets were lit up with Christmas lights. It was two days before Hinata's birthday and a day before Christmas. Hinata and her mother were walking down the busy streets of Konoha and it was pretty crowded. Hinata was struggling to keep a hold of her mother's gentle fingers but everyone was bumping into her. Suddenly, somebody tripped her up and she fell down. Due to this, she lost hold of her mother's hand and she was now alone and lost. Her mother didn't realise this because her fingers were so numb from the cold so she kept walking. Hinata quickly got up to try and chase after her mother, ignoring the pain in her knee._

_She kept running until she saw her mother turn into a corner. She also saw two men follow her. She had a bad feeling about those men, so she started to run towards the place where her mother and the two men had went._

_When she turned the corner, she was greeted with a traumatizing sight. The two men had cornered her mother, and they were muttering threats in her ear. Hinata didn't know what to do, so she just stood there in fear. Her mother spotted Hinata and tried to mouth some words to her but Hinata coundn't make out what it was._

_She eventually figured out that her mother was telling her to run, but before she could respond the men had already spotted her. "Ooh, is this your little girl?" the shorter man asked. "She's a beaut, ain't she?" the taller man added. Hinata backed up as the taller, uglier man started to approach her._

_"S-Stop! Don't touch her!" Hinata's mother screamed desperately._

_"Shhh, we don't wanna get attention, don't we?" the shorter man whispered in Shizuka's ear. The taller man grabbed Hinata's sleeve and dragged he over to where they had cornered Shizuka._

_"Don't worry little girl, all we wanna do is teach your mammy some manners," said the taller man, putting a knife to Shizuka's throat. Hinata gasped._

_"S-Stop! I-If you touch her I'll..I'll.." Hinata said, trying desperately to save her mother._

_"Y-You should blame your ma, she should learn how to say a simple sorry and excuse me," said the shorter man._

_"Don't fret, we won't kill your mammy.. you will," sneered the taller man._

_"H-Huh?" asked Hinata. She was confused by all of this; it was all getting to much for her. The taller man placed a small, loaded gun in her hand._

_"If you commit the crime than we have nothing to do with it," laughed the shorter man. This made Hinata mad. They were going to take advantage of her vulnerable self and use her for the death of her own mother. She didn't know how to use a gun but she could try._

_Her mother, who was looking sternly at Hinata, was just observing. Hinata mouthed an "I'm so sorry" to her mother and stepped back. She held the gun upright and aimed for the taller man. She pulled the trigger two times, and that was enough to kill one person. The taller man fell to the ground almost instantly. She put the her down and looked at the shorter man with a fearful and stern look to show him that she isn't playing a game._

_The man ran over to her mother and he seemed to put something in her pocket. Shizuka's eyes widened as the man slowly stepped away with a mad grin on his face. Hinata's heart fell to the ground as she saw what he had done to her mother. He had stabbed her and now she was lying on the ground. Lifeless._

_That was it. That was all Hinata needed to drive her mad. Without clearly thing straight, Hinata ran a full speed towards the shorter man. She was going to kill him. And she was going to kill him **thoroughly**. _

_Hinata dropped the gun and grabbed the knife out of the man's grasp in the blink of an eye. She was only nine years old but she was a fast nine year old. Her father had trained her for emergencies and it was time to put her knowledge to test._

_She drove the knife right into the man's heart and pushed him to the ground with her tiny little fingers. She pushed the knife in deeper to make sure he was completely dead. Once she couldn't feel his heartbeat any more, she slowly stepped back and checked her surroundings. It was a miserable night and all she could see was darkness and dead bodies._

_Hinata slowly felt her consciousness fading away as she swayed lightly in her spot. She staggered over to her lifeless mother and collapsed right on top of her, wanting to be with her for as long she could... Dead or Alive..._

**End of flashback...**

Hinata sighed. She had locked away that memory up until now. She was a murderer, a killer. She tried to think positively by saying she done it out of self defence and family defence but deep down, she still killed someone. Two people in fact. She was just going to get things for Hanabi in the city with her mother but it was just too crowded and she got separated from her mother. It wasn't her fault, right?

Hinata arrived in the junction where the Hyuugas lived in about 45 minutes. She paid the bus driver and got out. The place looked so different since she had last been here and it was a little difficult for her to find her way.

She eventually came to a stop at the gates of the huge Hyuuga compound and pressed the buzzer. "Hello?" said a youthful voice.

"Hello Hana-chan," said Hinata.

'Hana-chan' is the nickname that Hinata game Hanabi. In English, 'Hanabi' means 'fireworks' and 'Hana' means 'flower'. 'Hinata' means 'sunny place' and flowers can only grow with sun and water so Hinata thought it was perfect because when she is around Hanabi, and when they shed their tears together, Hanabi can blossom into a 'sunflower'. Hinata has always loved the name 'Himawari' which means 'sunflower' so she was thinking of naming her first daughter that name.

"Hinata!" shouted Hanabi's voice from the intercom. Hanabi rushed to the door to open it for Hinata, with a wide smile on her face. "Hinata! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," said Hinata, hugging her dear sister. "Is father home?"

"He is not at the moment but he will be back within 10 minutes, he has just gone out to get a few things," replied Hanabi.

"Oh okay," said Hinata. She was kind of disappointed that her father wasn't at home, even though he still hated her.

"Come on! There's a lot to say!" exclaimed an excited Hanabi.

"Oh Hana-chan, can I eat first?" asked Hinata, "I haven't eaten at all today yet."

"Okay, I've just made miso ramen so help yourself," allowed Hanabi.

As soon as Hinata heard the word ramen her mind drifted of to the blonde boy who was known as Naruto. "_Great! That just bought me more depression_," Hinata thought. She really did miss him and she could not wait to see him, to hear him, to hug him, to touch him...

"Hinata?.. Hinata!" shouted the younger Hyuuga.

"O-Oh yeah? Sorry," Hinata apologised.

"I was asking if you wanted to use your favourite bowl," said Hanabi.

"My favourite bowl?..." Hinata asked, "I don't remember-". Then it suddenly came to her. "Ohh, _that _bowl."

"Well _yeah_, I can't think of any other bowl you specifically like," said Hanabi.

"Okay, I guess it would be okay to use it again," Hinata smiled. Hinata's favourite bowl consisted of pink, purple, fairies, rainbows, unicorns and glitter. It was pretty childish because she got it when she was like 6 years old and the bowl was pretty big too.

Hanabi made her way to the dining table where Hinata was sitting, and placed the big bowl of ramen in front of her. "Itadakimasu!" Hinata said before she began eating. Hanabi sat across from her with a bowl of ramen for herself and began eating too.

"So, has anything interesting happened lately?" Hanabi asked.

"I got a job," Hinata replied.

"Really? What is it called?" Hanabi questioned.

"Um.. I-Its called Lacy Maid," Hinata replied emmbarrassed.

"Lacy Maid?" Hanabi asked thoughtfully, "What is the uniform like?"

"It's just the usual," Hinata replied.

"Hmm..I see," Hanabi said, "Oh yeah, how is Naruto?"

Hinata thought for a while before replying. "He's doing good, he was supposed to come back last week but he failed his exam so he has to take it again," she finally said.

"Aww, I was really looking forward to seeing him," Hanabi pouted.

"Yeah, me too but he is gonna come back soon.. I'm sure of it," Hinata assured Hanabi and herself.

The two sisters were just finishing their food when they heard the doorbell ring. "Hanabi! It's your father!" Hiashi shouted.

"I better go let him in," Hanabi sighed. She ran over to the huge, wide door while Hinata quietly waited for her father to come in.

"Did you make ramen?" asked Hiashi as he walked into the kitchen where Hinata was, "It smells good."

"H-Hello father," greeted Hinata.

"Welcome Hinata, you look well," Hiashi complimented. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, I have a job now so the bills aren't too much of a problem," replied Hinata.

"A job? What kind of job?" Hiashi asked.

"I-I'm a.. a.. a nurse, yeah," lied Hinata.

"Huh? You told me-" began Hanabi until Hinata gave her the death glare so she shut up.

"Oh, congrats," praised Hiashi. "Anyway, I'm going to my office so if you two need me, just give a shout."

After Hiashi left, Hinata went up to her bedroom in order to look for something she thought she lost forever. Hanabi followed after her but she was locked out when Hinata shut the door.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked. No answer. Hanabi frowned and tried again. "Hina-" Hanabi began but she was cut off by Hinata's voice.

"Hana-chan, hold on a sec, I won't be long," said Hinata. Hanabi pouted and walked off to her own bedroom.

Meanwhile, Hinata was tearing her room apart to find her diary. When she was preparing to move out, Hinata left her diary because she thought she wouldn't need it any more. But she was wrong. He diary had all sorts of things inside it. Notes, songs, photos, stories, ideas, drawings were all in that diary, and she needed to find it.

Hinata found a cardboard box hiding underneath her bed and she brought it out. She placed the box on her bed and began to search through it. She couldn't seem to find her diary so she tossed the whole box upside down and searched through the mess instead.

Eventually she found her diary but it was locked and she couldn't find the key. "Ughh!" she groaned to herself. This was tougher than she thought. She dropped the diary and made her way to her huge, white drawers in order to look fr it there.

She drew the first drawer open. No key.

She drew the second drawer open. No key.

She drew the third drawer open. But she could only find her spare bedroom key.

She drew the last drawer open. No key.

It was hopeless. She wasn't going to find her diary key. She turned to face her mirror and sighed.

Then suddenly, she remembered something. Her diary key was in her mother's jewellery box! She left it there because she felt that was where it belonged. But there was only one problem. Where was her mother's jewellery box? "_How troublesome_," Hinata thought.

Hinata left her bedroom and made her way to her sister's bedroom door. She knocked on it three times.

"Hana-chan, I need to ask you something, please open the door."

"O-One second," Hanabi responded in a quite flustered way. Hinata could hear what seemed like Hanabi telling someone to hide in her closet.

"Hana-chan?...Hanabi!" shouted Hinata who was getting quite annoyed and impatient.

"R-Right away!" answered Hanabi. Hinata only called Hanabi her real name when she was annoyed at her.

Hanabi opened her bedroom door slightly and peered out to look at an annoyed facial expression of Hinata.

"What is going on in there?" asked Hinata. "Is there someone in your bedroom?"

"N-No! Why would you think that?" lied Hanabi.

"Hanabi.." Hinata tried to smile, "Don't try me."

Hanabi opened the door all the way and sighed. "Come out Katsuo-kun, my sisters knows your in here."

A handsome young boy comes out of Hanabi's closet and walks up to her. "Who is this young boy?" asks Hinata.

"This is Katsuo-kun. He is one of my class mates."

"And what purpose does he have in your room?"

Hanabi shifts uncomfortably before she replies. "Katsuo-kun is my boyfriend."

"Hehhhhhh?!" asked a shocked Hinata. "Y-Your boyfriend?!"

"That's correct," answered Katsuo. "You must be Hinata-san, nice to meet you," greets Katsuo with his hand out.

Hinata takes it and replies. "N-Nice to meet you too." Hinata felt ashamed. Hinata was five years older than Hanabi and she has never even had a boyfriend yet.  
><em>"This is sad," <em>Hinata said to herself.

"What were you doing in Hanabi's bedroom?" asked Hinata.

"It's my birthday tomorrow and I wanted to spend a few minutes with Hanabi before I leave for vacation today," replied Katsuo. "My mum doesn't know I'm here so I sneaked out and used the window to enter Hanabi's room."

"Where are you going for vacation?"

"Sunagakure," Katsuo replied.

"Sunagakure? If you ever meet a tall, blonde, blue-eyed, whisker-faced, handsome man, can you please tell him that a girl named Hinata loves and misses him very much?

"Is he _your _boyfriend?" Katsuo asked.

"No, not _yet," _Hinata states.

"Okay, I will tell him if I see him."

"Thanks."

"Okay, okay. Didn't you say you needed to ask me something?" Hanabi finally asked.

"Oh yeah, do you know where mother's jewellery box is? I really need it."

"Mother's jewellery box? I have it."

"You have it? Did you take it out of my room?"

"Yes. I thought since you didn't take it with you, I should have it. And anyway, I didn't have much experience in having a mother." Hanabi replied.

"Yeah, sorry about.. you know," Hinata apologises.

"It's not your fault, I've told you before. Okay, I'll give you the jewellery box."

"Thanks Hana-chan."

"Sorry to interrupt this special moment, but I've got to get going now Hanabi-chan," Katsuo interrupts.

"Oh yeah. Hinata, could you excuse us for a moment?" Hanabi asks Hinata.

"Okay." Hinata walks out of the room knowing what was going to happen in there.

* * *

><p>"So... I guess this is it," Hanabi says.<p>

"I'm only going for a few months though. I'll be before your birthday."

"But that is all the way till the end of March," Hanabi complains.

"Then do you want me to go for longer?" questions Katsuo, coming closer to Hanabi.

"No..." replies Hanabi, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"_Then wait for me," _Katsuo whispers in her ear.

"_I'll miss you but okay... I'll wait," _Hanabi whispers back before they kiss. It was a light, long, meaningful kiss. But it wasn't passionate.

"_I'll miss you too..."_

* * *

><p>Hanabi comes back out after Katsuo leaves, with the jewellery box in her hands. The jewellery box was a lilac colour, with the sides decorated with snowflakes and fireworks. It was a medium-sized box, with the sweet, lingering smell of cinnamon rolls.<p>

"Here," Hanabi offered.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it.

"Anything for my dear, older sister." Hinata quickly kissed her younger sister's cheek and turned to head back to her room.

When she entered her room, she immediately opened the box to search for her diary key. She couldn't feel it or see it so she took all the the jewellery out, one-by-one. She eventually found her diary key tangled with the necklace her mother was wearing the day she died. She untangled it and quickly unlocked her diary.

The first words she saw on the first paragraph of the 27th of June, 2003 was 'My mother'. Then on the next paragraph, the first word she saw was 'Naruto'. No surprise. She really wasn't interested in reading the first few pages so she skipped everything until she got to the last page she wrote on. The last words on the page were specifically '_I love you my dear mother. I love you Naruto. And **I miss you** both so much.'_

* * *

><p><em>-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey girlsguys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sooo sorry for not posting this sooner. Homework is taking over everything, it really is depressing... I don't know when I'm going to update the next time but I hope it will not be too late. As you can see, these chapters are long so its takes me some time to write them, as well as come up with ideas._

-_A man who stands for nothing will fall for anything. -Malcolm X-_

-Read, Enjoy and Review.


	3. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Hello fellow readers! I know what your thinking and I'm so sorry. You see the problem is that I completed the story but I exited out of the page without saving... Typical Elizabeth  
>You see this isn't the first time that this has happened but I try my best to update as soon as I have time. I know you probably don't believe me but I just want you to know that I'm genuinely sorry ..I mean it.. Okay, I was planning on updating this about a week ago (~week agoo~) but today I was free and lonely so, here you are! Also, I know I skipped the chapter about Hinata's day-out with the girls but I honestly couldn't wait to write this chapt. If you guysgirls wanna know about how Hinata's interesting day-out with the girls turned out, please review on that. Also, please leave suggestions on how I should proceed with future chapters coz I am seriously on the verge of receiving writer's block which is one of my worst fears ( No wifi is obviously way more frightening than that though). Anyway, please READ, ENJOY & REVIEW. Arigatou! (P.S. I honestly can't wait to watch the new Naruto movie, I was literally crying T.T)

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the sound of her phone ringing that morning. She picked the call and exited Hinata's bedroom, being careful not to wake her up while getting off the bed. She made her way to Hinata's bathroom and whispered an audible "Hello?" to the caller.<p>

"Hello? Sakura its me Naruto."

"Huh? Naruto why are you calling me at 04:00 in the morning?" asked Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"I'm back in Konoha."

"What?!"

"Aye, calm down. Look I was wondering if you could give me the address of the maid cafe that Hinata works at."

"Address? Its near the City Centre. You'll find it, its not hard to miss and just look for Tenten because she'll be giving out flyers."

"Thanks a million and _don't _tell Hinata that I'm here," warned Naruto.

"I won't but I've got to go now, I can hear her waking up."

"Are you in her apartment? Nevermind, bye."

"Bye Naruto."

Sakura ended the call and exited the bathroom. She walked back into Hinata's bedroom to meet her turning on her laptop. She crept up behind Hinata and shouted "Happy Birthday!" with a kiss on her cheek.

"Arigatou Sakura," Hinata smiled.

"You know what, I'm gonna make you a birthday breakfast. What would you like?"

"Anything you make me will be fine."

"Okay, how about cinnamon rolls. I know your supposed to be eating breakfast but hey, its your favourite food," Sakura said cheerily and made her way to the kitchen. Hinata smiled and turned her attention back to her laptop. She clicked on Skype and the video chat icon to chat with Naruto. She waited for him to answer but he didn't. She tried again but there was still no answer so she sent him a text that said 'Hey, I tried calling you on video chat but you didn't pick up. Call me when you get this message. Love you xx.'

Hinata was about to go take a shower but she was stopped by the sound of her Skype ringtone. She looked back and saw that Naruto was ringing her for a video chat. She quickly rushed to her laptop and clicked the green phone icon.

"Hey!" greeted a very hyper Naruto.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you called back."

"Well I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday first thing in the morning," Naruto said raising his voice.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Hey, where are you? It looks pretty crowded where you are."

"I'm at an internet cafe," replied Naruto. He held up his peppermint tea and biscuits.

"Mmm, they look good."

"I know, they are," agreed Naruto as he took a sip of his tea and winked at Hinata seductively.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and winked back at him seductively. Naruto brushed his hair back with his hand and gave her the most _sexiest _grin that could make any man wanna flirt with him.

"Oh no, I can't. You're just too damn fine," Hinata laughed.

"I take after my father," Naruto laughed too.

"Anyway, I've got to go. I start work at 11am."

"Bye and Sasuke wants to wish you a happy birthday too," said Naruto turning his laptop so that it faced Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday," Sasuke said flatly.

"Thank you?" Hinata smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

Naruto turned the laptop to face himself again. "I think's he in a moody state because he misses Sakura," Naruto joked.

"Sakura who?" Sasuke retorted.

"Haha, bye Hinata."

"Bye, love you." The screen went back to Hinata's contacts list on Skype and she turned off her laptop, closing it. She put on her warm, fluffy robe and went into the kitchen. The first thing Hinata saw when she entered the kitchen was a discontented-looking Sakura and ten poorly-attempted looking cinnamon rolls on a tray.

"What happened to your cheerful mood," asked Sakura.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make cinnamon rolls. It's too hard," Sakura cried.

Hinata picked up one of the cinnamon rolls Sakura had tried to make. She took a bite and chewed. "Their not he worst, but they need more improvement," Hinata confessed, spitting the chewed up cinnamon piece in a tissue.

"I'm so useless."

"Its okay Sakura. Let's go to a restaurant on our way to work and we'll eat there."

"Okay, sorry again," apologized Sakura.

"Its okay. And we better hurry because its half past eight and work starts at 11am," warned Hinata. So they both ran up the stairs to get themselves washed. Hinata went to shower first and she used her lavender scented shampoo that Ino had given her (out of many other things) for her birthday.

After Hinata finished her shower, Sakura went into the bathroom next to shower and she used her strawberry scented shampoo. She climbed into the shower and began to wash herself. The refreshing, hot water streamed down her petite body, making her skin redden. She leaned against the wall and started to get lost in her thoughts.

_So...Naruto is finally coming back huh... I wonder if Sasuke is with him. I hope he is, I can't wait to see him again. Oh no, the water is getting colder.. like Sasuke's eyes when I accidentally kissed him. Lol, that was so funny. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. One day I'm going to get you to notice me properly. I'm going to make you want me so bad... Just wait and see. Crap, the water is getting really cold now... Hinata must have turned of the hot water. I better get out before I numb my- Wait, why am I talking to myself?! I have a very sad life indeed..._

"Sakura! I've turned off the hot water so the water is going to start getting cold soon! I'm just letting you know!" shouted Hinata from the kitchen, disturbing Sakura from her thoughts.

"Thanks! I'll be out now!" Sakura shouted back. She turned off the shower tap and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the bathroom sink and looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm pink all over. Except for my eyes, those are green,_" Sakura unnecessarily pointed out. _I wonder if Sasuke likes pink..._

After another long conversation with herself, Sakura eventually decided to leave the bathroom to get changed. She threw on her light-green hoodie, pastel-pink skinny jeans and her green sneakers. She really didn't feel the need to dress up as she was going to spend most of the day in her maid uniform anyway. She applied light make-up to her face and sped down the stairs as Hinata was getting really impatient.

"Sorry Hinata, I was struggling to decide on what to wear," the bubblegum princess (as her dad always called her) lied.

"That's okay but I'm afraid we won't have time for breakfast at a restaurant, we're running out of time."

"Okay, we'll just getting something in the corner shop on our way," Sakura suggested.

"Sure, lets get going."

The two walked out of the apartment, not forgeting to lock the door on their way out. They speed-walked their way to the nearest corner shop to Hinata's apartment and entered inside. There were barely any customers in the corner shop except for two young men who were about Hinata and Sakura's age plus an old woman who was looking for the ingredients to an apple pie.

Hinata and Sakura scanned the shop for sandwiches and flavoured water to eventually find the last ones taken by the two young men who were in the shop as well. Sakura was not settling for this and quickly rushed over to the pair to politely ask for the snack, which was not too happy about. "You can't just go and ask them for it, they had it first!" the Hyuuga reasoned with the starving cherry blossom. "But you really don't know how much I'm starving right now," the stubborn pinkette complained and with that she rushed over to the pair and tapped the shoulder of the man with a dark-blue hoodie.

"Hm?" asked the confused man turning around.

"Sorry to bother you, but can we-" Sakura began but she was cut off when she realized who she was talking to.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme who are you talkin' to?" asked a very bright man wearing an orange hoodie, black jeans and orange sneakers.

"Sakura? Is that you?" asked Sasuke cocking his head to the side.

"Sasuke..."

"Eh? Sakura-chan! It _is _you!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Baka, where's my 'I miss you?'" she joked.

"You look well, how have you been?" Sasuke complimented.

"I've been great, t-thank you," the pinkette stuttered.

"Oh, what's this? You're stuttering? You sound like the old Hinata!" laughed Naruto.

"Oh yeah, Hinata. Where is she?" questioned Sakura.

"Hinata's here?! Where?!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to look at the blushing figure to his right. Hinata had her hands over her mouth and was on the brink of bursting into tears. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata began as she walked over to hug her love, "Finally..."

* * *

><p>Sooooo... How was this chapter? I hope you liked it!<p>

Plus I have some news for you. I am going to be starting two new fanfic called Crimson Love and Mysterious Island. I have decided that Crimson Love will be a SasuSaku fanfic but I have not decided whether Mysterious Island should be a NaruHina or SasuSaku. Please review on which one you want. Anyway, the story _is _for you guys/girls!

Ciao!


End file.
